


Divorce and Other Things.

by drarryandmycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Custody Battle, Divorce, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Therapist Draco Malfoy, Therapy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryandmycat/pseuds/drarryandmycat
Summary: Harry is in the middle of a sticky divorce, Hermione suggests seeing a Muggle therapist to help him get through the tough time. Listening to his friend, he books the first available vancay for a therapist not too far from where he lives. The only problem is, the well renowned therapist happens to be Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/ Theodore Willison [OC], Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/ Ackley Cabot [OC], Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. November 3, 2001.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is loosley based off an idea I had years ago, and I decided to revisit it! I just got finished reading 'Running on Air' by Eleventy7, which is wonderful by the way and if you haven't you should go and read it, it was the first Drarry book that has really caught attention in a long time and it made me want to write some Drarry, which is why I gifted it to them! So, here's in old idea wrapped up in my new way of thinking!

_**November 3, 2001.** _

Draco sat facing Harry, he's legs were crossed and he had a notebook sitting in his lap. Of all the things Harry thought would never happen, Draco Malfoy being his divorce therapist was somewhere at the top of that list.

"How are you?" Draco began, shifting slightly in the leather armchair he was sitting in.

"Fine," Harry replied curtly. Draco looked down and scratched something to the face of a blank piece of paper.

"How are the children?" The blonde man asked, uncrossing and recrossing his legs.

"Fine, I suppose, I don't have them until Tuesday." Harry was carefully surveying all the books behind Draco, lined neatly in a shelf, they seemed to be organized in some kind of way, but Harry couldn't figure it out.

"Have you read all those books?" Harry tore his attention to Dracos face, where a small, warming smile sat on his face.

He nodded then went about writing something, "Most, yes."

"Why don't you enchant your quill to write for you?" Harry looked to Draco's desk where pictures sat, all framed, some of his friends, Pansy and Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, some of him and another man. Harry speculated about that one picture the last time he came in.

"I like my hand-written notes better I guess." He then paused and looked over Harry, he was in his Auror robes, underneath he wore black slacks and a white button-down, everything was slightly wrinkled.

"Have you and Ginny talked since the signing of the papers?" Draco uncrossed his legs instead crossing them at the ankles.

Harry shook his head, "No, why? What's happened?" This was the most alive Harry had felt in ages. Draco offered a smile.

"Nothing has happened, sometimes couples find solace in talking to each other," The blonde paused for a moment, "I just wondered if you had." Draco wrote something on his sheet of paper and then reconsidered Harry.

"You mentioned last time that you weren't sure how you should feel about all of this," Draco paused and took a deep breath, "Do you still feel uncertain?"

They sat in silence for a long moment.

"I understand why we didn't work, the kids were our tie, and when they were all gone, we realized how truly different we were." Harry paused, "Though I guess I could say I'm still unsure, yes."

Draco smiled softly and crossed his legs. "Are you upset with Ginny for choosing to terminate your marriage?" Draco still had a ghost of a wry smile on his face.

"No. I guess I'm more upset with myself for letting it get that far." Draco nodded.

"What do you mean by 'that far'?"

Harry huffed and took up looking over Draco. His once pointy almost crass features had softened out, leaving him looking more aristocratic-looking than anything. Today he wore a tailored grey and blacked striped two-piece. He wore a black button-down under his blazer, and he had a neat grey tie strung around his neck.

The way his legs were crossed showed off his long black dress socks, the black Oxfords he wore gave him the appearance of someone very important, then again, Draco was probably very important to some.

"Harry?" Draco asked, pulling the raven-haired man from his thoughts.

"I mean, we should have broken up long before then, perhaps not even have gotten married. But we strung it on." Harry looked around the wallpapered walls. Hanging behind an old battered wooden desk was each of Draco's diplomas.

"Of all the things I thought of you, becoming a muggle therapist was not one." Draco hummed at his comment. He peered down at his watch then shook his wrist, making his blazer sleeve fall back over the watch.

"I venture to say I didn't either, it just...happened." Draco gave him another smile.

"Do you always smile at your patients? Or are you just trying to make me feel more comfortable in your presence?" Draco took a moment to consider the question.

"Which do you think?" Draco narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I think its the latter." Draco scoffed and sat back in his chair.

"I like to believe I smile to all my patients." The blonde retorted. Harry raised his eyebrows and inhaled deeply. The room smelt of something sweet and spicy. It was like warm vanilla dripping in patchouli, Harry remembered this from years ago. A scent only Draco Malfoy could pull off. A scent Harry had spent so many nights dreaming about.

"Are you uncomfortable in my presence?" Draco asked, readying his pen.

"Not particularly, no, I sense more discomfort from you," Harry remarked, sitting back against his chair. Draco narrowed his eyes and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Why is that?" Harry smirked and instead turned his attention back to the pictures sitting on Draco's desk. He regarded the one of Draco and the other man for a moment.

They were both dressed formally and seemed very happy. Suddenly Draco stood and moved over to his desk, pushing all of the pictures sitting there face down.

Harry rolled his eyes as the blonde retook his position in his armchair.

"What made you want to become a divorce therapist?" Harry asked, watching Draco carefully. Draco inhaled deeply.

"When I got married and it slowly fell apart I guess." Harry nodded and motioned to the picture of him and the other man he had just pushed down.

Draco smiled slightly then checked the time again. "Well, that's our session."


	2. November 12, 2001.

_**November 12, 2001.** _

"I feel like the more time goes by, the less I feel." Harry watched Draco pull at his trouser legs and take a seat, he crossed his legs and grabbed his notepad. Draco took a deep breath and began writing something at the top of his paper.

"I mean, like the more papers I sign legally declaring our separation, the more it feels like a haze is being pulled from my eyes. Like the weight of everything I must do for her and all the years we spent unhappy, is finally being lifted."

Draco offered him a small smile and began speaking, "Well this is definitely an approvement since the last time we spoke." Draco looked down and began writing things quickly.

Harry realized the pictures were still pushed faced down, Harry wondered if Draco had done that just for today's visit, to keep him from talking of personal things.

"How did your visit with the kids go?" The blonde asked, looking back up to Harry. Harry shrugged and looked back at Draco. Today he was wearing skinny-legged black trousers with a dark evergreen cloured button-down, he wore a black cardigan over the top of that, and the same green coloured blazer over that.

Harry suspected the cardigan was probably sleeveless and made just for this outfit. The thing that caught Harry off guard was the fact that the man also had very expensive loafers on, that pulled the green colour back in. The deep cut made into the loafers left his ankle exposed and the milky flesh that lay under made Harry want to fully undress the other man, just to see his skin. The pale white colour reflecting the sunlight as Harry slowly removes each article of clothing from the other man.

Draco was left-handed Harry noticed, and still wore a small silver wedding band. Sighing he returned his thoughts back to the session at hand.

"I reckon, yes." Harry was in jeans today and he wore a pair of beige, beaten up hiking boots. The tee he was wearing said something about the outdoors, and the light jacket he wore gave off the impression of not caring. Even though he felt tremendously underdressed in Draco's presence and had very carefully picked this outfit form his wardrobe this morning.

"You look better today." Harry nodded and checked his watch. 20 more minutes. "Do you have plans?" Draco, never missing a beat, asked checking his own watch.

Harry hummed, "I promised I would meet Hermione and Ron for lunch." Harry watched as Draco gave him another smile and went back to writing.

As much as Harry tried to conceal it, he loved when Draco gave him one of these smiles; and he hoped that he didn't give them to all his other patients, he hoped Draco didn't throw them around like nothing when in reality, each one was precious and should be protected from the world. 

"Did the children enjoy being with you?" Draco finally asked, sitting his fountain pen down on the notepad. Harry shrugged and turned his attention to the bookshelf.

"They didn't voice otherwise." Harry kept his voice carefully blank. He noticed Draco was staring at him so he turned back to the blonde. "What?"

Draco didn't say anything and instead went back to his notepad. Sometimes Harry wondered what Draco was writing with so much rapt about. Harry peered at his watch.

"You seem guarded, why?" Draco asked before Harry could say anything. Why had he thought he could get away with that? Harry didn't say anything for a long while.

"I didn't know I was." He heard Draco scoff and scratch something on the page. Draco left his hair loose now, Harry thought, it was wavy and left short, keeping it from his eyes. When Draco's cadet grey eyes shot back up, looking directly into Harrys, he busied himself with the hem of his jacket.

The clock on Draco's wall chimed at noon, signalling their session was over.

"Do me a favour Harry," Draco said while standing, "Write down what you feel over the next week and bring that back to me." Harry rolled his eyes but agreed none the less.

Then he was off for lunch with Ron and Hermione.


	3. November 20, 2001.

_**November 20, 2001.** _

Draco was dressed up today, Harry noticed as he walked through the doors. He took his respective spot across from Draco's chair. All the pictures were standing today. Harry wondered if Draco had forgotten to put them back up.

Draco was fussing over his pen and notepad while Harry took the chance to look the other man over. He was wearing a light blue two-piece today, with dark blue striping. That seemed to be something he liked, stripes. He wore the same dark colour blue button-down and a tie that matched the light blue. A small yellow flower was pinned to his lapel and he had a neatly folded yellow handkerchief in his pocket.

He had brown Oxfords on and his hair was again, left in loose waves.

Finally, he moved over to the leather armchair opposite Harry, tugging the legs of his trousers up he sat. His dress socks brought back the yellow Harry remarked, watching as the man crossed his legs.

Draco offered him a smile, "How are you, Harry?" Opening his notepad he flipped to the next available space. Writing something at the top he regarded Harry for a moment.

Harry was dressed in his red uniform and sat with his legs spread. He had half considered skipping today's visit, yearning for a shower and his bed.

"You look tired," Draco remarked, not looking away from Harry's uniform.

"That could be because I am." Harry watched Draco's left-hand trail notes and then, watched his wedding band hit the light. "You're dressed up today."

Draco looked down at his outfit like he had forgotten what he was wearing. He smiled. "Am I, I hadn't noticed." Harry nodded, flicking his eyes to the blondes.

"More so than usual anyway." Harry sighed and went to scanning over Draco's bookshelf.

"Do you realize you have a nervous habit of trying to dissect the life of whoever's company you're in?" Draco asked almost suddenly. Harry snorted and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"How so?" Harry asked, looking the blonde in the eyes.

"You look at my pictures every time you come in, look over my bookshelf, what I'm wearing, you ask questions subtle enough that most people wouldn't give another thought to answering them, but are actually prying in their own way." 

Harry chuckled. When was the last time he did that? "It is what I do for a living after all." Draco smiled and wrote something down.

"What do you make of my life then?" Of all the questions he expected Draco to ask, that was not one. Harry took a minute to consider this, then leaned back.

"Well, I feel like you overcompensate a bit, you try to be everything even though it gets tiring. That's why you have books varying in author, subject, and theme." Harry paused for a moment.

"Though you dress semi-formal, you're far too dressed up for the job you do, you could wear jeans and a tee and no one would care, but you do. You take pride in the way you dress, you dressed this way your whole-life after all."

"You try to put the past behind you by welcoming everyone, witch, wizard, muggle, with a warm smile and an open mind. You cover up your scars, your failures, with your knowledge, wit, and of course, your ever-present overcompensation."

Harry paused again, and watched as the blonde write something, "You had forgotten to put the pictures back up on my last visit meaning they mean nothing to you, simply something to contrast against the otherwise blank space, something to make your patients more comfortable."

"The one with you and that bloke," Harry pointed with his head to the picture that, if you were sitting at the desk, you would be facing. "I'm guessing he's not a spouse but someone dear, someone you haven't spoken to in a very long time." Harry finished putting emphasis on his last words.

Draco's ever-present smile was there. "Did you happen to work on my assignment?" He moved on carelessly, taking no time to turn the attention back to Harry.

The raven-haired man nodded and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Draco who thanked him and unfolded the small slip.

"Content."


	4. December 3, 2001.

_**December 3, 2001.** _

"Do you like your new house?" Draco asked while taking a sip of his warm tea. Harry nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, it's warm and cosy, and in the middle of the country, I just, I don't know, it's not home yet I suppose." Draco nodded and opened his pad of paper. 

"You and Ginny are speaking again, yes?" Draco had switched out some of the pictures on his desk Harry noticed. The one with the man and him was changed to Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco when they were young. 

Yet there were more pictures of that man. Some alone and some with other people, Harry didn't know if he liked the change. He used to only have to look at the other man in one photo, now there were three. 

"Are we speaking, yes, I mean, we never really stopped." Draco smiled and Harry cast his attention to the fireplace. They were only a few days into December, yet, they had had three snowstorms; the fire brought a much-needed warmth to the large room. 

"How are the kids doing?" The blonde man had dressed warmly today. Wearing black trousers and a deep blue jumper that had black elbow patches. We still wore dress shoes though he had a heavy Inverness style coat hanging on his coat rack. 

"Fine, Ginny and I are sitting them down on my next meeting with them to see how they want the visitation set up. I think I have a good idea of what they are going to pick." Harry responded, keeping his eyes trained on the other man's coat. 

"Oh?" Draco asked, taking another sip from his cup. Harry looked to his coat sitting beside him on the sofa. It was heavy, long, black, and did its job of keeping him warm extremely well. His red scarf sat on top of his coat. Draco wore a soft, grey scarf. Harry would probably wear a more neutral one like Draco's had his kids not gotten him the one he was currently wearing-

Before he could finish his thoughts Draco had asked his question again. "Yeah, we figured we weren't doing any good by doing something they didn't want or like. Only more harm."

"That's good that you two came to an agreement, studies have shown the more you try to get along the happier the kids are." Draco paused for a moment, seemingly choosing his next words carefully. "I like the idea of your kids getting to pick. What do you think they will choose."

Harry looked back around the room, nothing but the pictures and the newer heavy coat was different. "I think they will choose their mother of course." Draco smiled and jotted something down. 

"Why do you think that?" Draco took another sip of his, now, luke-warm tea. Harry considered his question for a while.

"Well, because," Harry hesitated. "The only way I can describe this is they like their mother more. She is always around more than I, doing more fun thing with them. She also kept the house, so, a sense of familiarity I guess is another reason."

Draco smiled again, "What about during the Fall when she's gone for Quidditch?" 

Harry shrugged, "Then they'll come with me for the times she's gone." Draco smiled and wrote something down. "The next time I come, could you not smile?" 

Draco looked like he had been caught off guard by Harry's question. He nodded but didn't smile. "Does Molly still invite you over for get togethers? I mean, knowing that Ginny will be there." 

Harry scoffed, "Of course! I'm still family, she still has three grandchildren by me, I mean, she's the only mum I got! She doesn't just love me because I married her daughter."

The blonde had one eyebrow raised and was looking at his notepad. 

"Did you happen to utilize our exercise?" Draco was looking back at Harry, his searching eyes looking for the slightest inconstancy. Harry shook his head. "And what about writing down your feelings? Have any more luck with that?"

Harry sighed heavily and pulled out the same small slip of paper. Draco unfolded it and read through words. 

"Content, melancholy, wistfulness, pleased, gratified," Draco paused and heaved a sigh, "These are just synonyms for the same word Harry."

"Well, I can't help I feel the same all the time! I'm just fine. Could I write fine down? I think you would be angrier over that."

Draco rolled his head on his shoulders, trying to placate himself. "Alright, well, we'll try it again this week. Any emotion you have at all, whether it's from a coworker or a friend, a lover, write. it. down."

Harry nodded and stood picking up his coat he moved to leave but then stopped, "Actually, I can write one right now." Harry took the wrinkled paper back from Draco and reached into the inside pocket of his coat, pulling a pen from its depths. 

Smoothing the paper out he wrote 'anger' on the sheet and handed it back. "You can keep it." Then he left, marching out into the snow of an early December morning.


	5. December 13, 2001.

**_December 13, 2001._ **

Harry hadn't bothered booking another appointment with Draco. He had figured he would eventually get over it without the help of the blonde. 

Moving around his modest home he was busy cooking diner, he had a small glass of dark whiskey sitting next to the cookbook he was using. Picking up the tumbler he brought it to his lips. Almost taking a sip. A knock at the door kept him from doing so, sighing he ran his hands over the towel that rest on his shoulder. Moving towards the door he swung it open. Draco was standing on the other side. 

He had on jeans, Harry noticed right away, he had never worn jeans before. A frumpy Slytherin green jumper hung off his thin frame making him seem bigger than he was. 

A warm smile sat on his face. 

"I realized you missed your appointment." He also had boots on, warm fluffy boots, and his soft grey scarf was dangling from his neck haphazardly. His hair was slightly longer, giving him a more shabby look, his satchel also adorned his body, though he clutched it close. He liked Draco like this, Harry's mind supplied, more than he liked when he got really dressed up. 

"Yes, I did that on purpose." He moved aside to let Draco come in from the cold. Harry closed the door and asked if he wanted tea. 

"Yes, thank you," Draco responded, stripping off his long coat, and scarf. Slipping his gloves off he shoved them in his coat pockets then he draped his coat and scarf neatly from the back of the nearest chair. 

Harry busied himself with the tea as Draco took in the house. "Do your children like it here? I know mine would, what with all the open grounds?" Harry chuckled and pulled a glass from the cabinet directly left of the stove. 

Pouring the contents into the glass he dropped in the teabag. "Yes, especially now that it's snowing, there's a big hill right behind the shed that they love to sledge on." Bringing the cup to Draco he thanked him. 

"How are you since are our last visit." Harry offered for him to sit which Draco accepted, Harry realized then that when the other man sat, he ran his hands along the back of his legs as if he was wearing a dress. 

Harry sat across from him and leaned on the table. "Fine, I'm better now that I'm seeing the kids more often." Harry took a sip of his tea and Draco smiled warmly at him.

The smile soon vanished and was replaced by a calculating look. Harry remembered his comment about not smiling and felt a pang of guilt stab at his heart. 

"Has Ginny spoken to you?" Harry nodded and took another sip of his tea. Draco's long fingers were wrapped around the warm mug and his silver band reflected the light of the fire. Harry couldn't help himself from looking for it. Draco had said his marriage had been falling apart and ever since Harry waited for the day he would look over his lithe hands and find no silver band reflecting the nearest light.

"We talk more now that the kids have decided what they want to do." Draco flashed him another smile but wiped it away quickly. 

"What did they choose? Did they stick with their mother as you had thought?" Harry pushed his chair out and walked over to the stove where his dinner was still simmering.

"Well, they choose to half it. Two weeks they're with me, the other two with Ginny, though usually, we don't do them right in a row, it's usually rotating." Harry grabbed his glass of forgotten liquor and offered some to Draco, he turned it down and instead settled with a sip from his tea. 

"I don't drink." The blonde looked down into his cup, "It's good that you listened to their advice, children who grow up in homes where there is constant fighting tend to mix healthy relationships with bad ones." Draco paused and held the cup tighter. 

"Did you have any luck with your feelings?" Draco chose his words carefully Harry noted while pulling a slightly larger slip from his pocket. 

The pale man reached out and took the slip gently from Harry, their fingers momentarily resting on one another's. Unfolding it carefully, he read over what was there. 

"This is a great improvement Harry!" Draco remarked cheerfully. Harry smiled at the blonde and considered his praise. 

"I figured I owed you." Was all Harry said before standing once more. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" 

Draco looked up, a slight expression of shock on his face. Then he composed himself and shook his head. "I actually have plans, sorry." Harry dismissed him. 

"Don't be draft, no need to be sorry." Draco smiled but soon caught himself. As much as Draco's smile reminded Harry of everything he could never have, seeing him erase it as he had done for so many years of his childhood made Harry sick.

"I take back the thing about the smiles, I like them better than you consciously trying to erase them." Draco stared at him for a long moment before standing. 

Draco thanked him for the tea and shook his hand, telling Harry that he wished to see him in his office next week. Then Harry showed him to the door. He watched the other man Disapparate then closed the door. 

Falling for Draco Malfoy was tough, though, defeating Voldemort was harder and he somehow managed that. He could manage this little stitch easily. Somehow he would find a way around it and move on. Somehow.


	6. December 29, 2001.

_**December 29, 2001.** _

The bed caught Harry sending the dark grey sheets spiralling up around him. The redhead climbed on top and began kissing down his neck. Harry raked his hands over the soft jumper the other man was wearing, relishing in its familiarity.

This was not the first time this red-head had straddled Harry, smelling and feeling of all the things Harry held dear.

The other man didn't stop at Harry's neck, instead unbuttoning his uniform and kissing down his chest. 

Harry finally found his hands and began tugging the other man's shirt off. The red-head worked down and soon was unclasping Harry's trousers, sliding an expert hand down them. The other man grabbed at Harry's length, tugging lightly causing Harry to moan loudly. 

Pulling Harry's trousers off he stood and undid his own. This was always the way it was, hasty and too quick. The other man slid into Harry forcefully, it shot pain through Harry's veins but also awoke something deep in his mind that wanted him to scream for more. 

The red-head was soon beating into Harry quickly, sending only pleasure through him now.

"R-Ron," Harry choked out, "I'm so close." Ron didn't respond, only kept at his abusive pace.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Harry?" Harry shook his head, casting the memory of merely a few evenings ago from his mind. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Harry was squinting at the man, trying to keep Ron out of his mind. 

"Did you have a nice Yule?" Harry smiled at Draco and nodded, if he only knew.

"That's nice to hear." Draco was wearing an oversized jumper again today, only he was wearing trousers and dress shoes. His black and grey plaid pants played nicely off the dim yellow of his cashmere jumper.

His hair was left loose again and was slightly damp. He had a cup of tea sitting by his elbow on the end table nearest to him, his notepad was open and ready for notes in his lap, and he held his pen delicately between two long, boney fingers. Harry searched for his wedding band, and low and behold, there it was, sitting proudly on his ring-finger.

"How about you?" Draco gave him another smile and nodded wistfully. 

"It was lovely, thank you for asking. Did the kids appreciate a Christmas with the both of you still?" Harry nodded and sat back in the chair, bringing his left ankle up to rest on the knee of his right leg. 

"Yes, we all stayed with Molly because she has been feeling exceptionally lonely lately, with all the kids grown up and moved away. No grandchildren to fuss over as well, because they too are older now."

If Molly only knew what Ron and Harry had done in their old room over their Yule break while staying with her. She would probably be upset with them both for the rest of their lives, what with Ron and Harry both being divorcees from two people she held very dear? ~ it wouldn't bode well with the family.

She would never forgive them.

Draco nodded, "It must be tough, she has always been in the presence of children or friends." Draco was keeping his voice neutral and his eyes focused on Harry. "Did something happen?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "No, why?" 

Draco shrugged and wrote something down, his legs still crossed neatly. "You just seem fidgety and distracted is all." Draco listed something, then flipped to a new page.

"Well, I did do something that I've done a million times before, but for some reason, it's really grating on me." Harry finally said after a few moments of silence. Draco flashed him a smile and waited for Harry to go on. 

The raven-haired man never said another word about it. Instead, they talked about Ginny and the kids, school, and Quidditch, but Draco never brought up the situation with Harry.

"I had sex with Ron, which is something I've done tons of times, in school out of school, married, unmarried." Harry paused letting Draco catch up. They had sat in silence for a few uncomfortable moments before Harry had spoken of this. 

"Oh?" Draco asked, watching Harry closely. Harry merely closed his eyes and let his head fall over the back of the chair. 

"Yes. Even when I was married I didn't think about it after it was over, but now, I can't seem to stop." Harry opened his eyes and uncrossed his legs, leaning forward towards Draco. 

The blonde didn't say anything for a long moments, "Well, aren't you going to tell me what's wrong with? Now that I have no obligations, I will hurt virtually no one if they find out, why am I fine now?" 

Draco considered this for a few seconds, "I think you're afraid that now that you're not tied down, a little fun might turn into something you don't want. A relationship perhaps." 

Harry narrowed his eyes, maybe Draco was right after all. Harry looked to the wall right as the clock struck 11. That's the end of their session then.


	7. January 7, 2002.

_**January 7, 2002.** _

Draco's long legs were crossed and his foot was mindlessly tapping at the air. He had a smile on his face and his pen was touched to the blank page. Harry's eyes were on the bookshelf behind him. 

Since their last visit, Draco had rearranged his bookshelf. When had Harry's mind become so consumed with the bookshelf and how he had it organized? When had Harry become so enamoured with knowing who was in the pictures sitting on his desk and when they were changed? 

When had he become so focused on knowing what the blonde was wearing and how he sat? When had his mind hyper-focused on how he held his pen, and how he talked, how he wore his hair? When had he realized that he wanted to see the day when Draco's wedding band disappeared?

When had he fallen for the other man?

"Are you feeling better about the incident with you and Ron?" Harry looked back to the man, all his questions swirling dangerously, threatening to take over and cause a storm. 

"Yes, we had dinner together a few days ago." Harry didn't mean to come off distant or stand-offish, but he had. He noticed Draco's change of face. "Sorry, I was just...thinking was all." Draco nodded and wrote something down. 

"Do you want a romantic relationship with Ron?" Harry took a moment to think about this. Did he? Maybe. Someday, I mean, Ron was his oldest mate, they had been playing cat and mouse with each other for years. 

"Mmm, maybe." Draco smiled again and wrote something else down. "Ron and I have been mates since, well, practically forever. We've played this cat and mouse game since we were old enough to desire each other sexually."

Draco nodded signalling Harry to continue, "But, it would be totally different than just casual sex if we took it to the next level. We would have to intertwine our lives and, and," Harry paused. 

"Care for each other." Draco supplied.

"Yes, well, it's not that I don't care for him, just, I would have to realize and come to terms with that fact." Draco smiled.

"There is always a way around this," Harry raised his eyebrows, "Do you love him?" This caught Hary off guard. They sat in silence for some time.

"Maybe." The blonde smiled again and wrote something down. "Why did you change the order of your books?" Draco spun around in his chair, looking over the books. 

"I figured it was a good bit of change."

"Just like the pictures on your desk?" Draco smiled and nodded. 

A few beats of silence, "Are you married still?" God damned Gryffindor courage, always getting in the way of silence Harry thought. 

Draco didn't speak for a long moment, "Yes." Then the blonde stood and walked over to his desk, grabbing one of the many framed photos sitting there. 

The man. Harry had guessed wrong, he thought the man wasn't a spouse just an old friend, yet here Draco was, handing him a picture of the man. He was handsome and looked nothing like Draco.

He was dark complected with dark chestnut hair. He wasn't built like Draco either, he was bigger and rugged, while Draco was lithe and lanky. 

"That's Theodore." The blonde sat and recrossed his legs. 

"I guessed wrong about you two." Draco smiled and nodded.

"We don't really seem like we would be married do we? We met in school, he's a divorce lawyer." Harry snorted, the irony wasn't lost on him. 

Draco's smile was wide, making his eyes crinkle, "Yes, it is different isn't it, I help people get over their marriage while he breaks them apart."

"You were married twice then?" Draco looked perplexed. "You said you became a therapist for divorce when your marriage fell apart if you met Theodore in school," Harry paused while Draco nodded.

"I was married twice, yes, but I was going to school for something else before my marriage ended. I had actually meet Theo before then." Draco paused, "I guess I switched because of him."

"But not really at the same time," Draco continued almost wistfully, "I have a son, he was by the first marriage so I did everything to try to keep us together, to not tear him away from his perfect little family," 

"Little did I know, keeping him in it was only hurting him more." Draco stopped. "When I had finally had enough we split, then two years later she died. It cut him deep, the death of his mother."

Harry sat, listening to everything Draco was saying, liking, for once, that Draco was opening up to him. "That was why I was happy to hear you and Ginny let the kids pick what they wanted because Scorp was told and in the end, it didn't work out well."

"How are the kids doing?" Draco asked suddenly, just as quick as he had opened up, he was closed again, Harry answered his question then left. Who knew Draco could care so much?


	8. January 11, 2002.

_**January 11, 2002.** _

Panting filled the small room. 

"Ron!" Harry moaned out but quickly stopped as another wave of pleasure ran through him. He grabbed at the sheets, balling them in his hands. 

Ron smiled down at the other man, then dipped down to kiss him on the neck as Harry's fingers dug into his back as the redhead increased his speed. Harry's breathing was erotic and his eyes rolled back in his head as Ron kept on. 

"Oh," Ron panted out, "Hermione wanted to know if you're going to come to the Gala tomorrow." Harry closed his eyes and tried to think.

"You're going to have to remind me of this question when we're do-" He was cut off by a bubbling moan pushing it's way to the surface.

Later when they were curled up in Harry's bed, catching their breaths Harry thought back to Ron's question. He hadn't even known of Gala. 

"I guess I can go to the Gala." He responded, tugging the covers with him as he sat up. Ron climbed from his bed and clattered over to where his clothes had been discarded earlier. 

"Good, Hermione will appreciate it, she's been working for ages on it." Harry smiled as he clicked on the lamp sitting on his bedside table, watching Ron redress. 

Harry sighed heavily making Ron turn, "What is it?"

"Have you ever thought of us dating before?" Ron looked confused by Harry's question, "Nevermind, it was silly."

"No, no, it wasn't, I have, is this the first time you thought about it?" Now Ron looked slightly hurt, but was, all in all, hiding it well.

Harry shook his head violently, "No, of course not, Draco just brought it up at our last session and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

"Malfoy?" Ron asked pulling his tee-shirt back over his head. "Are you saying you'd like to be a couple?" Harry thought over it, what was he saying?

"Perhaps, if you wanted of course." Ron sat on the side of the bed and laced his trainers up. Then he stood and walked over to Harry's side of the bed and sat at his feet. 

"You know I would, but, how would everyone take that? You and Ginny just got a divorce." Harry looked over his face. 

"You are such a bad lair!" Ron looked surprised, as Harry moved away from him slightly. "You should just say that you don't wanna." Ron stood. 

"No, I do, I would love to date you, but," Harry snorted.

"But not really, you just wanna have casual sex." Ron rolled his eyes and moved out into the living room, getting his coat from where he'd left it. 

"I'm also sleeping with two other people Harry, you never voiced wanting to be exclusive before." Ron paused and seemed to be contemplating something. "Plus, at least I know, you're only doing this because of Malfoy." Harry shot the redhead a killing look. 

"It is not, the only reason I haven't voiced it before was because I was fucking married." Ron looked sceptical.

"I'm not meaning he's the one that pushed you to tell me, I'm talking about the reason you're sleeping with me." Harry didn't have a witty comeback for that. 

Instead, he let Ron kiss his cheek and leave, using his wand to lock the door behind the other man.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Why had he agreed to this? He knew what it was going to be like. People bombarding him with questions and asking for photos. He had never like Ministry get-togethers before, what made him think that he would now?

He watched as Hermione dazzled the room with her wit and sharp tongue as he hovered in the corner drinking. The whiskey was only just now reaching his head, making him feel a bit better about the whole situation. 

"I can't say I have ever seen you at a Gala." Harry spun around to see Draco Malfoy standing there, looking better than ever. He was dressed in a black and white tuxedo with a dark rose coloured bow tie clinging to his neck.

Instead of a pen in between his fingers, a small tumbler was there, full of some unknown alcohol. His hair was styled tonight though, and it took Harry back to sixth year. 

"Well, there's a first for everything, is there not?" Draco smiled and moved beside him. 

"Are you enjoying the party?" The blonde leaned against the wall, his long body making it look effortless. 

Harry hummed, "Yes and no." Draco's grey eyes were pouring into Harry and the raven-haired man wondered what they were searching for.

"Ron again?" He asked nonchalantly, Harry cast him a sideways glance. 

"No, I'm perfectly fine, plus, you're not supposed to be analyzing me off the clock," Harry peered down to the watch that sat on his left wrist, "And it seems to me like you are definitely off the clock."

Draco laughed and it sent butterflies fluttering to Harry's chest. 

"Well, you look totally out of your element, especially dressed like that." Harry looked down to his pressed dress trousers and a button-down shirt, he had left the top few buttons undone and had a black blazer pulled over it. 

A small white flower donned his lapel and he had finished the look off with black dress shoes, "Oh?" Draco nodded and looked back over the crowd. 

"Where's your better half?" Harry asked, taking another sip from his tumbler.

"He doesn't come to these things, he doesn't like be surrounded by people who are totally different than him." Draco had married a muggle? 

Hermione bustled over to them before Harry could ask though and kissed him on the cheek, "Hullo Harry!" She has slightly intoxicated Harry noticed, Draco took his leave then and Harry watched closely as he wound through the large room, towards the exit.

Once Hermione was done talking he rushed in the direction he had gone. Opening the large doors he found Draco making his way back inside. 

"Harry?" He said as he got closer.

When the man was within arms reach Harry grabbed his face gently and pulled his lips towards his own. Their lips touched, sending shivers through Harry's body.

Draco wasn't responding, but he wasn't pulling away either, so Harry pushed on. Finally, Draco responded and pushed against Harry's lips with his own.

When they broke for air, Draco looked dumbfounded. He breathed out heavily and rested his hands on his face. Harry watched the other man, seeing what he was going to do. 

When he pulled his hands away though, he merely walked passed Harry and back into the large room where everyone else was, leaving a slightly shooked and hurt Harry in the hall.


	9. January 26, 2002.

_**January 26, 2002.** _

Harry really wasn't going to go back to Draco's quaint office. He was really trying to stay away from him. Pouring himself into his work, staying late at the office, spending more time with Ron and the kids.

And so far, it had worked. 

So far. 

Harry made his way up the winding path of his drive, hearing the gravel crunch under his boots. He was beaten and bruised from a last-minute raid, and wanted nothing more than a glass of tea and bed. 

Sticking his key into the handle, he turned it and waited for the satisfying pop of it unlocking. Pushing it open, he slammed it behind him, wincing at the crashing sound that ran through the house.

Ridding himself of his satchel and coat he flipped on the lights. Pulling his wand from his holster he flicked his wrist, sending his tea kettle hurtling towards the stove. 

Flicking again the stove turned on and water filled the pot. Then it began boiling, moving into the kitchen he pulled a glass down and dropped a teabag into it. 

When the pot screeched its completeness Harry took it off the heat and poured the hot liquid into the mug. Pulling a teaspoon from his drawer he slowly stirs in his sugar.

Taking a deep breath he blows over the top of his glass. Taking a sip he pulls his wand from his pocket sending firewood aflame. Moving into the livingroom he pushed himself down into an overstuffed armchair. 

About the time he got comfortable someone knocked. Huffing he sat his tea glass down and stood, moving towards the door. Opening it slowly he saw Draco Malfoy standing on the other side.

His pale skin was glowing in the moon making him look like an angel or a ghost, Draco tried smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You could always use the floo you know?" Harry opened the door wider and moved aside, letting the other man come in. Draco sighed and looked over Harry. 

"You look like shit, sorry for being unprofessional," Harry shrugged him off and filled another cup with warm water and a teabag. "I was starting to get worried about you, but every time I stopped by you weren't here, I'd say I hate that you know me so well but, I don't." 

Harry handed Draco the mug which he wrapped his hands tightly around, almost like a lifeline. He was wearing a slouchy blue jumper and dark grey trousers. His coat was a kakie colour and his grey scarf had been replaced by, what Harry guessed, was a hand-knit Slytherin scarf.

Harry hummed and moved back into the living room, Draco trialling along after him. Harry plopped down in his armchair and offered Draco to sit. He did and Harry watched him try to figure out what to do with his giraffe legs.

"Just cross them." Harry finally said, Draco smiled again and crossed them. "I know you came to talk about my life and," He paused, "And what I did, but I really don't have enough energy to." 

Draco sat silent for a few moments, then he suddenly stood. "What are you doing?" Harry asked. The blonde didn't respond, merely walked towards Harry and lightly pressed his lips to his.

Harry responded quickly, pushing against the blonde's lips. Then Draco pulled away. He stood awkwardly for a few scant seconds.

"As much as I wish I could continue, I can't trust myself to just end it at a kiss." He finally said, Harry fell back into his chair and closed his eyes.

"So don't stop." He mumbled. Draco scoffed.

"You're about ten years too late." Harry stood then and grabbed the blonde's hips, pulling him close. He then hovered above his lips over the other mans. They stood like this for a minute before Draco finally surged forward and placed his lips on Harrys. 

Harry gently walked them back against the wall, placing Draco's body against it. He then pushed himself onto the man and kissed down his neck. 

He felt Dracos hand run through his hair. "Harry." He throbbed out, before he could finish Harry placed his lips back to Draco's, kissing him deeply. 

Harry found the hem of Draco's jumper and pulled it up over the man's head. Once it was off though, Harry stopped. Draco's chest was covered in deep silver scars. The way the firelight caught them made them shine endlessly.

Harry traced his fingers over the one that ran deeply over Draco's heart. Sighing he ran his hands over the blonde's abdomen, pushing him back against the wall. 

"Did I do that?" Draco raised his eyebrows and looked down to his chest, he waited a minute then nodded. Harry then pushed his lips against Dracos. 

Draco was fumbling with Harry's buttons, slowly undoing them as Harry peppered the man in kisses, careful not to leave a mark. This was not his first time sleeping with a married man.

Once Harry's uniform top had fallen to the ground he busied himself with Draco's trousers. Once he had them undone, Draco did Harry's. Soon enough he was sheathed in Draco. 

Draco's breathing became erotic and he let his head fall back against the wall as he wrapped his legs around Harry.

Harry made quick work of taking Draco. When they were done Draco panted against the wall. 

"I should go." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Harry shot up in bed, his dream making his night pants uncomfortably tight. How he wished he could stop having wet dreams over a man he could never have.


	10. January 28, 2002.

_**January 28, 2002.** _

Harry was looking over his glasses at the man sitting in front of him. 

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Harry straightened up looked over the man. He had a curly mop of dark blonde hair and his skin was pale and covered in freckles. He couldn't be older than 20. 

"I think I have witnessed a murder." Harry raised his eyebrows and pulled a notepad from under a large stack of papers. Clicking his pen open he scratched the date at the top. 

"What's your name?" 

"Ackley, um Ackley Cabot." The boy seemed shaken, he had his hands folded neatly in his lap and his legs crossed at the ankles. His posture spoke of someone who had many classes to sit like that. 

His arctic blue eyes were cast down to the floor and were watering slightly. He was dressed in black dress trousers and a white button-down with no blood stains. His brown coat also had no stains. 

"How old are you?" Harry asked. 

"17." He responded curtly. Even though he was keeping his answers short, he was still very polite. 

"Now you said you  _ thought _ you witnessed a murder." Harry put emphasis on his words, trying to calm the boy down. It only seemed to agitate him more. 

"Do you think I'm lying, I can take you right where their bodies lay!" Towards the end, more tears welled to his eyes. 

"Did you know the people that got murdered?" Harry leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. The boy sat still and silent for some time. 

Finally, he nodded. 

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, reopening them he looked over the boy. 

"How?" He didn't speak again, just sat, "Ackley," He looked up at Harry, "You're going to have to tell me how you know them?" The boy recast his eyes to the ground. 

"They were my adopted parents." Harry fell back in his chair as if someone had punched him. 

Telling the boy to wait there he went out into the hall and told the investigators about the boy, then he went back into his office. 

"Would you be alright to show us to the place where they are?" Harry asked, keeping his voice light. The boy mulled it over for a few seconds then nodded.

He stood and slowly walked to Harry. 

Before the boy could leave Harry pushed himself in front of the door, crowding the boy's personal space. If Ackley were to move any closer their chests would be touching. 

Harry brought his voice down to a whisper and leaned into him, "You really don't have to do this, you could just tell us what it looks like, or we could pull the memory." 

Harry noticed the boy shiver as Harry's breath ghosted against his neck, he really shouldn't like that as much as he did. Ackley then shook his head, "No, I'm fine." 

Harry moved then and held the door open for the blonde. 

Everyone was already assembled outside the Ministry building, waiting for instructions. Harry schooled the boy on what he was to do when they got outside. 

He told everyone where it was and then grasped Harry's wrist as they disapparated. When Harry's feet hit the ground they were both standing in Knockturn alley. 

Ackley let go of Harry's arm and led the team down the alley aways. Turning a corner there they were two bloodied people lying face down on the concrete. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

"So they came from behind, two men in masks, one was about six feet while the other stood shorter?" Ackley nodded and wrang his hands together tightly. "Would you like a glass of tea?" The blonde looked up and nodded solemnly.

Harry busied himself with tea, doing it by hand instead of with magic. 

"Mr Potter?" The boy asked Harry spun around. 

"Please just call me Harry." The boy nodded again and opened his mouth to speak.

"I had walked slightly ahead of them, I was angry and wanted to get away from them, when I heard the man speaking to them I ducked behind a wall and some old rubbish bins." Ackley paused and took the cup from Harry. 

"When I heard them hit the ground I sobbed, they heard me, they went to go look further into the alley but someone called them and then they scurried away; that's when I ran from the alley and flooed here."

Harry sat down in his chair and took a sip of tea.

"Do you think they will come looking for me?" Harry regarded the files on the boy. It wouldn't be very hard to find him since he came from old money. They could try to track him down, but then, they would have to know who sobbed. 

"Well, from the way you tell it, no one saw you, so tracking down a sob would be quite difficult." Ackley nodded and took a sip of tea. 

"So, you were angry and were walking ahead, when you heard them you hid, you only saw glimpses of the men, and when everything was over, you ducked out of the alley and flooed directly here?"

Ackley seemed to be thinking all of this over, "Yes, that's what happened." Harry smiled and it reminded him of Draco, smiling to all of his patients to make them seem more comfortable. 

Handing the boy the file Harry asked him to sign on the lines that needed his signature. He went over the protective program then offered to take the boy home. 

Harry thought about him needing a guardian. He said he was 17 so he didn't technically need someone with him, he was an adult, he didn't need anyone. However, Harry asked about it regardless. 

The boy shook his head, "I'm fine." Harry nodded and then he disapparated with the boy. His house was nice and quint, he reminded Harry of his own, out in the country.

He walked the boy to the door, "Be ready for some more Aurors to call and come by for questioning." Ackley smiled softly and bid Harry goodbye.


	11. January 29, 2002.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the families listed here, I'm not sure about all of them. I know they were all part of the Sacred 28, but I'm not sure if they all got the dark mark or even if they died...so, just pretend.

_**January 27, 2002.** _

Harry went over his conversation with Ackley again and again, over what the boy was wearing, how he acted, but nothing new came to mind. Closing the case file he stood and walked over to get his coat. 

They were his adopted parents, trouble and turmoil seemed to follow the poor lad everywhere, what with his birth parents being killed by Death Eaters. Sighing he pulled his coat over his arms when a thought hit him. 

Running back over to his desk he pulled a file from its depths. He needed to talk to Draco. Finding his address he quickly disapparated. Landing in Draco's front lawn he looked over the large house.

It was in the middle of the city and nice, but it didn't look like anything a Malfoy would live in. Quickly making his way up the path he knocked on the door. He heard someone shuffling inside and eventually the door opened. 

Harry guessed that this was Theodore and gods, did he look even better in person. 

"Hello?" Harry smiled politely. 

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, is Draco around?" Draco must have talked about Harry because Theodores face dawned with realization at the name.

"Oh! It's nice to finally put a name to the face. I've heard all about you." Theodore moved aside and let Harry in.

"All good I hope." The other man laughed. 

"You wish, Draco's down the hall in his study." Harry smiled and slowly made his way down the hall. Seeing the large wooden doors he knocked once. 

Hopefully, this was his study.

When Draco's voice rang out from the other side Harry entered. Upon walking in he saw a young man sitting in front of Draco. He had the signature Malfoy blonde hair and was lithe just like his father.

He was wearing his Slytherin jumper over a teeshirt that said something about Quidditch and dark coloured jeans, he was handsome like his father, but in a more 'I don't care', casual way. Draco looked up and his brow creased in worry. 

The boy, Scorpious, bid his farewell and then left, Harry closed the door after him. 

"Don't get so worked up, I'm here on business, I want to know if you have any files of the Sacred 28." That only seemed to make him more upset. 

"Perhaps, somewhere." He sat his pen down and stood, walking over to his bookshelf he began running his fingers over the binds of the books. 

"Well, maybe you know something, did any of the original 28 get the Dark Mark but were then killed by Death Eaters." He watched as Draco flinched at some of his words. He closed his eyes, seemingly thinking. 

"Um, I think the Avery family maybe, they were mostly sorted into Gryffindor. They ran ports and such before settling down into London, we were betrothed for a while until they snitched." Draco made a mirthful noise when he found a book about the different families.

"Oh, the Bulstrode's." Draco was flipping through each page slowly, licking the tip of his finger before touching the page, "The Nott family as well." 

"Could I borrow that book?" Harry suddenly asked, Draco raised an eyebrow then shrugged and handed it over. 

"Why are you interested?" Harry held the book tightly under his arm. 

"A case I'm working on." He then thanked Draco and went to leave. 

"Wait!" Harry turned around, "How have you been?" He looked over Draco's worried face.

"I'm fine, thanks." Then he rushed out the door, he needed to get this written down before he lost it. 


	12. January 29, 2002.

_**January 26, 2002.** _

"Harry?" Ackley said, shock mingling with his tone. He was clad in his pyjamas and had glasses sitting on his nose.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but, this is important." Ackley moved aside and Harry entered the house. A dwindling fire sat in his fireplace, logs sat stacked beside the brick structure. A few armchairs were spread about the room, and different dried plants hung from the ceiling. 

It reminded Harry of the Burrow. 

They moved into the kitchen where Ackley began making tea. 

"I had a thought, you said that your original last name is Avery, right?" He nodded but continued with the tea. "You might be too young for this, but when the War was going on, the Avery family snitched on the Dark Lord."

"I think that would be your grandparents, a friend of mine was actually betrothed to your mother but when they snitched they broke up." Harry paused while he sugared his tea. 

"Your parents and your grandparents were killed because they snitched, they weren't coming after your adoptive parents, they were coming after you."

"But when they got there they noticed you weren't there, but it was too already too late, they had caused a ruckus so they killed them just to keep their mouths closed."

Ackley sat and mulled over this. 

"So they came to kill me?" Harry nodded.

"I'd say they were loyal Voldermort supporters, every once and a while a gaggle of them will show up somewhere, then, poof, their gone again." The book Draco had loaned him sat in between them.

Ackley spun it around and opened it, "Your friend who was betrothed to my mother was Draco Malfoy?" Ackley pushed the book away and looked over Harry.

Harry sighed, "Yes, why?" 

Ackley shrugged and stood. 

"Thank you for all the information Harry, I will take this into consideration." Harry huffed. 

"You really hate the Malfoys that much?" Ackley didn't budge from where he was standing, so Harry got up. "He is a reformed death eater, and you still hold prejudice against him?"

Again Ackley didn't budge. 

"Well, you need to be careful, if they were after you the whole time they might know where you live." Ackley's face fell. Harry smiled slightly. 

"If it hadn't been for Malfoy, we wouldn't know this." Harry hesitated, "But I don't recommend staying here anymore." He then walked closer to the blonde and leaned forward, just as he had done a few days ago. 

"If you would like, you could stay with me." He watched as Ackley shivered and leaned into Harry. He caught himself though, and Harry moved back. 

"I would like that." Harry smiled and told the boy to go pack. 

He really couldn't, it would be like sleeping with his own son. James was just about to turn 17 and here he was, toying with a child. He listened as Ackley rustled around, packing things away.

He really couldn't, really shouldn't. 

Harry was beginning to think of what would happen if he slept with the boy when Ackley came back into the small living-room. He had slung a travelling robe over his shoulders to keep from the wind. 

Harry smiled and asked if he was ready. Ackley nodded and they both moved over to the mantle. Getting a handful of powder he handed it to the boy. He wanted him to go first, just in case.

Telling him the address the boy stepped into the fireplace and shouted the address. Harry did the same, and in just a few seconds, he was stepping out into the living room. 

"It's not much, but it's home." He showed Ackley to the guest bedroom where he pulled clean lines down to dress the bed. After that, they went back into the living room where they talked about Purebloods by the fireplace over a bottle of whiskey.

As they went to bed, Ackley pulled Harry close and hugged him tightly, Harry hugged the boy back and placed a kiss against his forehead. 

Ackley sighed and moved into the guest bedroom, bidding Harry goodnight. As soon as the door was closed, Harry cursed himself for letting it get this far.


	13. February 13, 2002.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandy Len Catron wrote 'To Fall in Love With Anyone, Do This', some of her 36 questions are used in this chapter. It is based on a study done by a man named Arthur Aron and it explores whether two strangers could fall in love faster using these questions. They get more prodding as you go on, but, if you really want to know someone, I highly recommend using them. Below is a link to these questions.
> 
> https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/open-gently/201310/36-questions-bring-you-closer-together#:~:text=%2036%20Questions%20to%20Bring%20You%20Closer%20Together,sing%20to%20yourself%3F%20To%20someone%20else%3F%20More%20

_**February 13, 2002.** _

"Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?" Harry stirred the stew that was sitting on the stove once more and thought about it. 

"Do they have to be alive." He spun around and looked at Ackley. He was reading from a book of some sort, his long fingers holding the cover gently. 

"I don't think so." 

Harry sighed, "Well, there are tons, but probably my mother." Ackley smiled. 

"I think mine would be my financial advisor." Harry laughed.

"Why?"

"Because maybe then I could seduce him into letting me into letting me buy back our old house." They both laughed then Harry turned back to dinner.

"Before making a telephone call, do you rehearse what you are going to say?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I don't' think so, I mean, why? What's the point? ~ I'm going to say it all with them." Ackley smiled and took a sip of tea. "What about you?" Harry asked.

"I do, but, I'm also anxiety-ridden and fear saying the wrong thing. I will also school my voice into different tones depending on who I'm talking with."

Harry smiled once more and leaned against the island, he watched as Ackley read through a page then, licked the tip of his finger, and flipped it. 

"When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?" Harry narrowed his eyes, he actually couldn't recall, probably to Lily when she was younger.

"Um, I believe it was to my daughter, Lily, a few years ago when she still wanted to be sung to sleep." Ackley seemed to be thinking about Harry's answer. 

"The last time I sang was a few months ago, my mum used to like when I sang her bedtime songs, so that's something I find solace in, singing the bedtime songs." Harry smiled at the young lad, he was so young, yet so troubled. 

They sat in silence for a few more moments, "If you were to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or the body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?" Ackley finally asked.

"The body." Harry said right away, "Then I would be able to work as an Auror until I die." Ackley snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You really like your job," He paused, "I would have to go with the mind," He paused again, "I think that is my winning quality," Harry smirked and turned back to stir the pot sitting on the stove.

If he only knew that Harry would love to undress him and kiss all down his beautiful, freckled body.

"For what in your life do you feel the most grateful?" Harry looked into the pot and thought.

"The people close to me, everyone who has stuck with me through the bad and good days. My children are another." He heard Ackley flip the page to his book. 

"I think mine is my adoptive parents." They sat in relative silence until dinner was done.

When they were washing dishes together Ackley restruck up their conversation. "If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?"

Harry kept on drying and didn't say another word. 

Finally when they were done, and Ackley was drying his hands off Harry answered. 

"I think I would ask how this is going to end." Ackley bit his lip and Harry moved closer, really he shouldn't, he should stop now and go into the living room, sit down and turn on the telly.

However, he didn't. He walked up to the blonde and pressed his lips against Ackley's.

Holding the boy against his body, Harry slowly walked them back to the island and lifted him up sitting him on top. 

Ackley's hands were draped over Harry's shoulders as he kissed his way down his body, slowly undoing the buttons to his shirt. He was reckless with his biting and bruising, leaving small dark marks all over the blondes pale skin. 

Ackley worked Harry's shirt off and eventually his tee as well. Harry pushed the boy back against the counter and slowly took off his trousers. He pulled Ackley back up and held him against his body.

"You need to tell me now if you want me to stop, because after this," Harry paused and watched as the blonde shivered. Ackley quickly nodded as Harry lifted him from the bar and carried him into his bedroom. 

Throwing the boy down on the bed he slowly climbed on top, summoning a bottle of lube, he rubbed it between his hands, then, slowly, he stuck a finger into the blonde.

Ackley grasped at the blankets as Harry began to move his finger, within moments he had another finger in him, then a third, and fourth. Soon, he was lubing himself and asking for permission once more. 

The boy nodded quickly and Harry slowly slid into him. Ackley winced making him stop, but was soon pushing Harry to begin to move again. 

In seconds Harry's pace was erotic. Ackley's legs were wrapped around Harry, pushing him further into him. Harry held himself above the blonde and would every so often dip down and trail kisses down him or press one to his lips.

After they were done, they got under Harry's blankets and snuggled together. Looking down to the blonde he winced.

It wasn't technically illegal what they had just done, but now, looking at the sleeping boy on his chest, he thought he should just go turn himself in to the police right now. 


	14. February 14, 2002.

_**February 14, 2002.** _

"Alright Harry, slow down!" Draco was standing by the door, trying to take in everything the other man was saying. "You did what now?" Harry took a deep breath and fell back into the leather armchair.

"I slept with a 17-year-old, and! ~ _and_ , he is the key witness to my main case right now." Draco feel into his armchair and raised an eyebrow. "Also, did you just happen to come into a very large inheritance of jumpers?"

Draco looked down to his soft grey jumper that fell off his shoulders slightly, showing his exposed collarbones, then looked back up at Harry. "Those were two very different trains of thoughts, 'hey I slept with a 17-year-old', and 'why do you keep wearing jumpers?'"

Harry smiled apologetically and slumped in the chair. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I just noticed you were wearing a jumper again today." Draco tried smiling, but, it didn't reach his eyes.

"So, you... had a romantic affair... with a 17-year-old?" Harry nodded and watched Draco's face, Draco sat silent for a long time, "What would you like me to do with this information?"

Harry sat silent for a few moments then exclaimed, "Tell me I'm not a horrible human being who took advantage of a child, none the less a child who is currently my sons' age!" Draco smiled.

"Well I guess that can only be answered by you, did you take advantage of him or the situation?" Harry shook his head profusely.

"No, and I asked for his consent twice before we even began doing anything." Draco shrugged and pulled his notepad out. 

"You're a perfectly fine human being who got caught up in the lust for a boy, it's fine, you're fine, everything is fine." Draco opened the pad. 

"I don't feel that way, I got up this morning and nearly took my skin off cleaning myself, just to get his touch off me." Draco smiled again and clicked his pen open.

"Well, I think you're more shaken up over the fact that he is your sons' age. There are plenty of people who fall in love and even prefer younger people. You didn't do anything illegal, and as long as you were both consenting," Draco paused and looked at the time the clock showed. "You're fine."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, "You're not a horrible human being." Harry sat up and watched as Draco wrote things down on the sheet of paper. 

"Are you still upset with me?" Draco looked up and narrowed his eyes at Harry. 

"No, why?" Draco's look of confusion only deepened when Harry reminded him of what happened, "You were intoxicated." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Is that what you're telling yourself?" Draco sighed. 

"No, that's what I told my husband." Harry put his head in his hands and thought about this for a moment.

"Could you not just keep it a secret, it happened once." Draco huffed and cocked his head. 

"No, I couldn't just keep a secret, because I know that keeping secrets that big can lead to a marriage failing and that's the last thing I want." Draco closed his notepad and stood. 

He then dusted his trousers off and walked over to his desk. 

"What are you telling yourself then?" Harry asked, sitting back in the chair. Draco huffed and sat down his notepad, flaring out his evening jacket as he sat.

"I'm telling myself that you are confusing your feelings for me; Harry you hated me now you're actually going to sit there and tell me that you have feelings for me?"

Harry considered this for a while, he toyed with the hem of his shirt and crossed and uncrossed his legs a few times before answering. "What, given your personal opinion, would I have mixed up?" 

"You're feelings about anything, or, should I say anyone, else! I mean Harry, you wouldn't even give me more than two words when we first started, now, you make a move on me and expect me to love you back?" 

Harry shook his head and stood, "I just wanted to know what you were telling yourself about the whole incident was all, I never asked for your stance on the matter."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Opening the door to his modest home he heard shuffling about. Sighing he quietly shut the door. He hadn't talked Ackley since last night. 

"Oh, Harry! You're back!" Ackley rushed past him while pulling on his coat. "I have to get going but I will see you later, yeah?" Then he was gone without another word, leaving Harry in the empty house.


End file.
